A Dragon's Heart's Tale
by Enicd
Summary: There's a new mage in Fairy Tail, and he's got his eyes set on none other than Levy McGarden! How could this possibly end up when she already has her heart set on someone else? (OC, but no OCxCharacter) (Rated T because I'm paranoid about cursing)
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyyyyyyyyyy, guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys :D This is Enicd's friend, jhline. I helped her proofread this story and crap, and I'm introducing myself because she's typing this on the computer at my house! Woot woot! o3o Anywho, enjoy the story and crap. She doesn't own Fairy Tail, and neither do I, but that would be wicked awesome. Will she say something in this author's note herself? Let's see...**_

**Hi, this is Enicd, this is my first story so please don't hate, feel free to give some advice, and tell me how you like it. :3 Be sure to check out my buddy's (jhline) page :D! **

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cried a tired voice.

"Why are you asking me, Droy? I'll ask Levy."

"No! I'll ask Levy!"

The two men glared at each other, then looked up and yelled in unison "Levy!"

Said girl was walking a few feet in front of them. She seemed like she was in a rush.

Trees danced through the fall breeze under the sunset sky, as leaves jumped off them like fairies. The wind pushed them forward, as if it was guiding them home. Squirrels stored their nuts for the winter, dropping some unto the road. The scent of autumn foliage and fallen apples wafted through the air.

The road was rocky and rugged, but Levy didn't mind, wanting only get back to the guild.

"Levy! Wait for us!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

Levy turned around. Her teammates were slowly walking to catch up with her. She waited, then kept going once they were beside her.

"Levy? Why the rush?" Asked Jet.

"Yeah, why do we have to walk so fast?" Droy complained.

"Well, um," Levy said, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, "I just miss the guild and my books, that's all."

"How can you miss them? We weren't even gone for a day." The plant mage replied.

"Well, the job was just stressful and I want to see my friends."

"Yeah, sure, I know why you want to get back to the guild so quickly." Jet said grinning.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Levy blushed shyly.

Jet looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "You can't hide it from me and Droy. We know the truth."

"I'm not trying to hide anything." Levy protested, looking down, playing with a piece of her hair.

Jet and Droy looked at each other. They knew what she was thinking.

They kept walking. The sun was starting to set faster, as if the earth was swallowing it up. Soon it was out of sight, but the path was still lit. When Levy looked up once again, she saw it. Fairy Tail. A smile formed on her face as she ran up to the door, her team slowly jogging behind her.

_I'm back. I'm finally back, _she thought to herself as she reached for the doorknob. _I'm home._

* * *

**_Aw, yis. There's the first chapter, mofos (Please don't hate me if I seem obnoxious or rude XD). Enicd and I are working on further chapters as I speak! We hope you decide to tune in to them as well! Ah, and for the record, I'm not a co-writer for this, I'm pretty much just a beta reader. Enicd wrote it all~! ^w^_**

**I think jhline covered that pretty well. Please keep reading and tell me your opinions. Thank you! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Enicd! I guess that if you are reading this, that means you don't think my story is crappy, and that makes me HAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY! Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it C:**

* * *

Levy hesitatingly started reaching for the door. She could hear noises from inside the guild. It sounded as if banshees and sirens were having a party. Items were being thrown, hitting the walls with great thuds that could be heard from down the road.

The girl bashfully opened the door and walked in, slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. The scent of stale booze and fresh strawberry cake confined around her. Everyone's shouts were so loud that they ended being only a sea of murmurs. The air was mild, yet a bit humid.

Levy calmly opened her eyes. She instantly saw a beer mug flying directly at her. Levy instantly fell to the floor, sheltering her face with glove covered hands. She inwardly prayed that it was empty. Tears of liquid started to fall from her hair and drizzle down her neck.

_"Crap! And I just bought this outfit..." _She murmured to herself.

She took off her gloves and shoved them into her pocket. She ran her fingers through her hair, them made a small fist. Her fingers were sticky when she reopened them.

"Levy-chan!"

Levy tilted her head up to see Lucy standing in front of her. "Are you okay?" She asked, bending over a little, offering Levy her hand.

"Yeah," She responded, "just got a little booze on my outfit." She appreciatively reached for her friend's hand, using it to steady herself as she stood.

Lucy was wearing a green v-neck with a half zipped white jacket, a short denim skirt, and her knee-high leather boots. Her hair was uncommonly not up, as it was now.

"Where are the other two?" the Celestial mage asked.

"Who?"

"Jet and Droy."

"Oh, yeah, them." Levy has forgotten that she had left them. "I'm sure they'll be coming in any minute now."

The blonde tittered a bit as she walked to a table further from the fight. "Anyway, how was the job?"

"It was fun, I guess," Levy answered. "There wasn't much to do. All we did was stop a few burglars and retrieve a stolen necklace."

Lucy giggled. "Sounds like a fun job."

When they got to the table, Lucy sat across from Levy. The latter then asked, "What are those two fighting about anyway?" Levy looked at Lucy, who was staring dreamily at the fight with her head resting on her arm.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" Levy asked, putting her face in front of the blonde's.

"Hm?" Lucy raised her head.

"What are you staring at?" Questioned Levy. When she turned her head she saw a crowd surrounding Natsu and Gray. Natsu had Gray in a headlock. Gray was wearing his usual boxers, but something was missing. Levy looked closer until she noticed. Gray's necklace was gone. _Natsu must've stolen it. _She thought to herself.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy finally stopped and turned her head to Levy.

"Lucy, I can trust you, right?"

Lucy tilted her head in confuzzlement. "I thought you knew you could trust me."

"That means you can trust me, right?"

"Yes, Levy-chan, what is the problem?"

Levy looked down at her fingers, played with them, than shot her head up, looked at Lucy in the eye and asked quickly "Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy looked down and started to blush. "No, where did you get an idea like that...?" She mumbled, barely being able to be heard.

Levy giggled. "You just said you trusted me, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Lucy shot her head up, then said in a louder voice "Then why don't you start trusting me and just confess that you like-!"

"Shhhhh!" Levy reached over the table and covered Lucy's mouth with her right hand, her left hand on the table for support. "Someone could hear you."

"It wouldn't matter who heard me, everyone knows already. It's pretty obvious." Lucy said, removing Levy's hand.

Levy dropped back into her seat. She felt a heatwave of embarrassment flow over her. She was frozen in fear and all she could do was look down and breath heavily through her mouth.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, poking her head. "I was only joking, no one knows you like," She paused for a second, then said "you know who."

Levy raised her head and casually fixed her hair as if nothing happened, than said, "It wouldn't have mattered if you said it or not. I don't like him that way."

"You sure about that?" Lucy asked.

"Positive." Levy responded, smiling. "Anyway, what are those two fighting about again?" Levy asked.

Lucy giggled, "Who knows?"

Levy looked at the table. She made light circles on the wood until she finally said, "I think it would be cool to be a Dragon Slayer. What do you think, Lu-chan?"

Lucy stood up, looked over the crowd, then sat back down and said "Yeah, that would be pretty cool."

"What type would you want to be?"

"Um, I don't know. Probably not fire, it'd be too reckless. So, maybe sky? But I would never want to give up my stellar keys."

"I see what you mean. But Dragon Slayers are really amazing..." Levy looked down and blushed.

"I know why you think they're cool." Lucy smirked.

"Oh, look at the time." Levy said pretending to look at a wrist watch. "I'd better go and wash this booze out of my hair, bye, Lu-chan." Levy got up and started speed walking to the door with her head down. _That was close, _she thought,_ If anyone heard us, they will suspect I like-_THUD! Levy hit something, or someone. She timidly lifted her head and to see Gajeel's glaring at her intimidatingly. His piercing red eyes were demon-like and his carnivorous teeth were barely visible. "Oi, watch where you're going shrimp!" His voice was bitter.

"S-sorry." Levy said shyly.

Gajeel took a whiff of the air. He than looked at Levy curiously and asked, "Why does you hair smell like booze?"

Levy's face became hot with embarrassment. she wanted to quickly run out of there and wash the sticky liquid out of her hair. "Um, a mug spilled on my head."

Gajeel looked at her with an even more intimidating stare, than said coldly, "Next time, try to get the booze in your mouth, not your hair. Even you should know that."

Levy wanted to say something back, but the words got lost in her throat. She slowly walked around him and started heading for the door. She opened the door and Droy flopped in. He laid there, just a bump on a log. Levy exasperatedly stepped over him, and headed out to the street.

"Levy!"

She turned her head to see an exhausted Jet leaning on the outside wall of the guild. His face was dirty amd drops of sweat rolled down his cheeks. His black eyes were constantly blinking and trying to stay open.

"Levy, I was thinking, since it"s only sunset, I was wondering if you'd-"

"I'm sorry, Jet," Levy interrupted, "But if you are asking me out on a date, the answer is no."

Jet's face saddened. He opened he mouth to say something else, but Levy cut him off.

"I'm sure Droy would love to get some food with you though. He looks really tired and hungry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow, I promise. Bye!" Levy turned away from Jet"s discouraged and confuzzled face, and started with a jog to her house.

Levy opened the door from her private bathroom to her room. She had just taken a long, refreshing, hot shower. Her room smelled of old books mixed with the fragrance of lavender. She walked into her book-infested room, stepping carefully so she wouldn't trip on or knock any of her stack of knowledge over. She opened one of her drawers to get her pajamas. Her clothes were buried in books. She carefully grabbed some books out of her drawer and thought to herself, _M__aybe I have too many books._ She then reached in her drawer and pulled out a pair of orange satin pajamas. She quickly slipped the pajama bottoms on, than put on a white tank top before slipping on her top. She grabbed an end of her bandanna and pulled it out, letting her hair flow loosely. After she put her bandanna on her dresser, she picked up a book to put back in her drawer and said to herself, "I need to find another book to read." She climbed on a latter in front of her bookshelf, and started to skim over the books. "Let's see...Adventures of L- no, I've read that... Mystery at- no, read that too..." She took one step down and kept skimming. "Well, um, here's a dictionary. I could always read this." Levy sighed.

She stepped down from the ladder, and flopped back first onto her bed.

"I have so many books," she started, "But I've read them all,"

Levy sat up with her back against the wall and thought to herself, _Maybe Lu-chan finished her novel. I'll ask her tomorrow. _She then looked around at all her books. There were books everywhere.

"I probably should get rid of some of these... Maybe Gajeel wouldn't mind helping me move some of them. If he's in a good mood-" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

Her eyes could barely stay open. She turned off the light from the chandelier to see nothing but darkness and the glow from the moon and stars outside. She laid down, counting the stars she could see from her window until her eyes passed into a deep sleep, until the sun would come to wake them up.

* * *

**_Surprise_**_**, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. I'm (jhline) **__**still here. Reading. Editing. And knitting. And just generally being awesome. Don't worry, I'll go away soon. XD Make sure to review! :D I helped Enicd design the up-coming character! Look forward to it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_WE DID SOMETHING COOL, GUYS. Also, headcanon that Koichi is French-Japanese. Oh, wait. Since I helped make him... Does that mean it's canon? Eh, whatever. Enjoy chappy number three! :D_**

* * *

A small light shined through the window as the energetic sun peered through the trees. A cool morning breeze squeezed through a small opening in the window. The sound of birds echoed through the air.

Levy opened her eyes when she felt the sunshine cascade over her, gently waking her. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her sleepy brown orbs. Yawning, she got up and walked to her closet. She grabbed an orange dress and quickly slipped it on. She then found her high-length black socks, pulling them up until they could go no further. She walked into her private bathroom and brushed her messy hair. Looking in the mirror, she wondered if she should put her hair up or not. After a moment of thinking, she grabbed her yellow bandanna and ties it around her blue locks. She walked back to her room and put on her arm warmers and her red ruffled ankleboots and headed out to the guild.

As she walked up the stone path to Fairy Tail, the sun beat down, but cool winds still stirred up. When she got to the outside of the guild, she realised it was much quieter then the day before. _Maybe I won't get booze in my hair today,_ she giggled and walked through the twin doors.

The stage in the large common room was surrounded by a paparazzi of girls squealing with excitement. She looked over to see Lucy and Lisanna sitting at a table. Levy went to join them.

"Good morning, Levy!" Lisanna said with her usual happy, energetic face.

"Good morning, Lisanna! Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled back while sitting at the other side of the table. "What's all the commotion about over there?"

"I think we got a new guild member," Lucy replied.

"What's with all the girls?"

"I'm guessing he's cute," Lisanna laughed.

Lucy giggled, "Don't even bother telling Levy he's cute. She won't care."

"Ha ha, very funny," said bluenette coughed sarcastically.

"Hey, the crowd's moving away. We might get to see him." Lisanna said eagerly.

Levy looked as the crowd started to disperse. A slim, average height man stepped through the throng of people. He had dark red spiky hair with some strands pointing down around where his bangs would be. He was wearing a purple cape with gold lining, a pristine white button-up shirt under it, and green pants.

Levy's eyes followed him. He turned his head and met her gaze. His golden eyes were warm and angel-like and a shy smile appeared on his face.

"Ooooh, Levy, he's looking at you!" Lisanna smirked, "He's coming over here!"

The young wizard walked to the three girls and stood at the side of their table. He smiled.

"Hello, I don't think I've introduced myself yet. My name is Koichi. Koichi Hino."

Lisanna stood and shook his hand. "I'm Lisanna Strauss."

"And I'm Lucy Heartphilia."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," the redhead smiled. His voice was soft smooth. He turned to face Levy directly and asked, "What's your name?"

Levy looked up and met his eyes once again. She shyly answered, "Levy McGarden."

"Levy," he repeated, "That's a beautiful name."

"Th-Thank you."

"Well, um," he began, "I just got to Magnolia yesterday, and I was wondering if you would like to show me around town?"

Levy bashfully looked down. She opened her mouth to say something, before Lucy interrupted, "Of course she'll show you around!"

Levy shot a confuzzled look at the blonde, then sighed. "I suppose I can show you around today."

Koichi gave the girl a grateful smile and said "Thank you. Shall we get going?"

Levy nodded lightly and got up. As she and Koichi headed towards the door, Lucy yelled, "Bye, Levy-chan! Have fun!" Lucy giggled as her friend walked out of the guild.

"So," Levy started, "Today is you first day in Magnolia?"

"My first real day, yes. I arrived late yesterday."

"You found a place to stay, right?"

"I found an apartment nearby the guild," Koichi looked up at the sky as he smiled.

_I wonder if he lives by Lucy,_ Levy thought. "Well," she began, "Is there any place you would like to go in particular? There are a lot of stores here." _Maybe if he likes books, we could go to the bookstore, and I could finally buy a new one to read._ "Do you like books?" she stuttered out quickly.

Koichi's eyes flickered with incomprehension. Levy took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Do you like to read books?"

Koichi grinned, "To be honest, I hate reading."

Levy flushed bright red as she hung her head. "Ah, I see..."

"But," the new mage continued with reassuring eyes, "I love to write books! Particularly ones about dragons and mythical creatures. I don't mean to be arrogant, but I've never really admired a book I didn't write myself."

"Wait. You write books?" Levy gawked in awe.

"Yes, but none of them have been published. To be honest, I never got a chance to finish most of them... The ones I did manage to finish are gone."

Levy sighed.

"But I can tell you like to read," Koichi continued, "If you want, we can run by the bookstore."

"Really?" Levy asked excitedly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." Koichi replied with his heart-warming smile.

Joy overflowed Levy as she showed Koichi the way to the bookstore. Once they arrived, Koichi simply stared at the outside of the bookstore with fascination.

"So," he began, "This is what a bookstore looks like."

Levy was a bit confuzzled. "Haven't you ever been to a bookstore before?"

"No." He answered. "I haven't."

"Hmm, that's-" Levy was cut off as she reached for the door with a sudden exclamation. "Koichi-kun!"

Levy turned her head, expecting to see one of the new guild member's fangirls, but instead seeing a familiar, blue-headed mage. It was Juvia.

"Juvy-chan!" Koichi shouted in joy.

The water mage ran up to Koichi, giving him a friendly hug, "Juvia hasn't seen Koichi-kun in forever. How has Koichi-kun been?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, I've been great. I just joined Fairy Tail today." He said, showing her his golden guild mark on the right side of his neck.

"Really?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"Yep. Levy is showing me around Magnolia today."

"So, Levy-chan is interested in Koichi-kun?" Juvia chuckled in a slightly disturbing manner, "Better him than my Gray-sama."

Levy was embarrassed. "N-No!" She protested, "It's nothing like that!"

Juvia laughed pleasantly. "Juvia would love to stay and chat with Koichi-kun, but Juvia has a job to go on." Juvia gave Koichi another quick hug before running off. "Bye, Koichi-kun!"

"Bye, Juvy-chan!"

Levy looked at Koichi and said, "I'm guessing you two have met before?"

"Yeah, we met when we were kids."

"Ah, I see," Levy glanced at a clock hanging in the street, "Well, I'm really sorry Koichi, but I have to go. I promised my friends I'd hang out with them, and I have a lot of work to do."

Koichi's face saddened. "At least let me treat you to some breakfast. I know a great place to get morning tea. Please?"

Levy thought for a moment. She didn't want this to be a date, but she didn't want to hurt Koichi's feelings. She felt as if she had been being rude to him since they first met. "Okay," she said, "I should have time for that."

Koichi's face brightened as they started towards the cafe.

Levy sat quietly at the table. She was wondering about Koichi's past. _I wonder if he was part of Phantom Lord. Did he know Gajeel too?_ she took a sip of her tea. Finally, the bluenette asked, "So, how did you and Juvia meet?"

Koichi thought for a moment. "I met her when I was about four. We used to go to the same school. When I first started there, she was in the fifth grade."

"Really?" T_he time gap on Tenrou Island_ _must be why __he's now our age._

"Yeah, I noticed that she didn't have many friends. I didn't either, so I started to hang out with her. You see, when she was younger, Juvia had a small problem."

"The problem being that it rained wherever she went, right?"

"Correct. I didn't mind the rain. After you got to know her, Juvia was a nice person and great friend, so as long as I was hanging out with her, it didn't matter if it rained or not."

"Sounds like you two were good friends."

"We were. But, a year later, she left."

"To join Phantom Lord?

"Yeah, I missed her a lot. But I'm happy I get to be able to see and talk with her again. She seems really happy here. I almost didn't recognize her cause it wasn't raining."

"Yeah, she loves it here in Fairy Tail, and you will too. I'm sure you will make friends."

"It's not like I don't have any friends. I do have one other friend, Vivi. She's joining Fairy Tail as well."

"Really? Why didn't she come to the guild today?"

"She's probably sleeping. You probably won't believe me, but Vivi is a cat. A talking, flying cat."

_He has an Exceed? I thought only Dragon Slayers had them._ "Actually, some of our members at Fairy Tail have talking, flying cats too." Levy smiled at the thought of another animal in the guild.

"Really?" He said excitedly, "That's great! Vivi's never met anyone like her. Would it be any trouble for you tell me what the others are like? Vivi has a bit of trouble making friends. She's told me that so far, I'm her only friend."

"All the other Exceeds are nice. They'll welcome her, I promise."

Koichi grinned, "I hope so. She's a little hard to get to know and she very shy. I hope they like her."

A sudden thought occurred to Levy, "Koichi?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, what magic do you use?"

The mage's face brightened as she asked the question, as if he was waiting for her to ask him. "I use Fire-Make molding magic."

"Really? That's amazing!" Levy beamed, "We have someone in our guild can uses molding magic as well, with Ice-Make."

"Well, I guess I'll have to fight him sometime." Koichi matched the girl's smile.

_Ugh, I hope he isn't like a second Natsu. The guild would be destroyed. _Levy looked at a clock in the room. 10 o'clock A.M. Levy had to go. "Koichi, I'm really sorry, but I really do have to go."

"It's all right, I understand. I should've asked if you were busy before I asked you to show me around," He said, "I'll walk you back to the guild."

The two mages walked back to the guild. Koichi stopped Levy once they were in front of the building. He grabbed her hand and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Levy, I was wondering, if you aren't busy tomorrow, would you go on a date with me?"

Levy's face grew hot. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a dark voice behind her said. "Hell no, she won't!"

* * *

**Hey, this is Enicd again, I hope you liked Chapter 3. Please review and tell me how you liked it! Chapter 4 will be coming soon. (BTW, Koichi Hino means Shining Prince of fire. How cool is that?!)**

_**Awwwww, snap. Someone's jelly of Koichi. XD Please, please, review and stuff. We like to hear what other people have to say! And uuuuughhhhhh, Vivi is SO cool, you don't even know. We can't wait until she's formally introduced! Geez, I feel like I'm spending more time on Enicd's account than my own. :P Love you guys~! ^w^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ERMEGERSH, sorry this took so long, guys. Enicd and I aren't exactly the best at steadiness. We apologise! *bows profusely*_**

**HEEEEY guys, Enicd here. Sorry that it took so long for me to write chapter 4, I feel reeeeeeaaaaaallly bad about it. Well, without further ado, I give you chapter 4.**

* * *

A tall shadow crept over Levy as she heard those words. She knew exactly who it was. Gajeel. As she heard his voice, a chill went down her spine, making her feel paralyzed. Her palms started to sweat and a weird feeling entered her stomach. Was she nervous? Scared? All she knew was that this was NOT going to end well.

At the sight of Gajeel, Koichi's face brightened, as if he had found a long lost brother. "Gajeel-nii!"

Gajeel's face was stern. His piercing red eyes were cold and intimidating. Levy watched as Koichi's angelic visage met Gajeel's demonic one. There was a moment of silence and she had felt as if she was standing on the border between heaven and hell. Finally, the silence was broken. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Koichi's smile grew bigger. "I joined Fairy Tail!" He said with excitement. "Now we can be nakama again!"

Gajeel's already gruff face mixed with annoyance and anger. He roughly grabbed Koichi's collar. "Listen, jackass! You better stay away from my damn guild, my nakama, and shorty!" He growled, "And don't you EVER call me 'Gajeel-nii' again."

Koichi was silent. For the first time since Levy saw him, his smile disappeared. She felt sorry for him. Without his smile, he was just like a homeless puppy, all alone, just wishing for a family to love him. Ignoring Koichi's depressed face, Gajeel turned to Levy. "Come on shrimp, let's get away from this flirt."

"Excuse me," Koichi started, "First of all, her name is Levy, not shrimp or shorty." Levy blushed. "Second of all," He continued. "She told me she had lots of work to do today, so she can't and doesn't need you distracting her."

Gajeel grew more irriatated with each word that came out of the fire mage's mouth. "I'm helping her with her work, bastard. And stay the hell away from Fairy Tail. No one wanted you here."

This time Levy was growing angry. She had had enough of Gajeel being mean to the new mage. "Gaj-" she was cut off. Gajeel had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and started to carry her away from Koichi. "Come on shrimp. Let's get out of here."

"Gajeel! Put me down!" Levy pounded her little fists on the Dragon Slayer's back.

"Stop your squirming, shorty."

"Bye, Levy!" Koichi called. "I'll see you later, hopefully." His voice was sad.

"Bye, Koichi," she mumbled.

* * *

Levy stood on the ladder in her room, looking through her old books. _I'm glad Gajeel agreed to help me clean out my books. After I get rid of some of the old ones, I can get new ones!_ She looked over her shoulder to see the mage sitting on her bed with a small pile of books, skimming through the pages.

"Oi, Shrimp!"

"Yes?"

"Isn't there a no boys allowed rule at this place?"

"Well, that was when Hilda-sama was matron here," Levy paused. The sad announcement of Hilda, who was like a grandmother to her, dying in a carriage accident came to mind. She wiped stray tears falling from her eyes and continued. "Ever since Erza took over, the rule has been uplifted. I heard we are getting a new matron though, so I dont know what she'll say." The bluenette looked at Gajeel. He looked as if he didnt hear a word she said. She sighed and went back to skimming over her books on the shelf.

"Hey, Shorty! What's this book?"

Levy looked over once more to see that Gajeel was holding an orange book with a blue L on it. It was her diary. Her face truned red with embarrassment and she jumped off the ladder and grabbed the book from the Dragon Slayer's hand before he could open it. "Don't you know to NEVER read a girl's diary!?"

"Why? What are you hiding, Shrimp?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing." She lied. _That was close. I could never show my face in Magnolia ever again if Gajeel, or anyone, read what I wrote about him._

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, since we are on the topic of secrets, do you think you could tell me about Koichi's past?"

Gajeel glared at her, once again sending chills down her spine. He suddenly exhaled a bit and turned away. "He joined Phantom Lord when I was about 15," He began, "He was very annoying and always tried to hang around me since I was a 'cool Dragon Slayer'. He also always called me 'Gajeel-nii", no matter how many times I told him to stop."

"Did he have any friends, like Juvia?"

"Besides Juvia and his Exceed, his only real friend was his teacher, Hiashi. Hiashi was a very kind man, didn't have any enemies. He cared for everyone, no matter how mean or cruel they were."

"What happened to him?"

"I dunno. The last time I saw him was at the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. I guessed that Hiashi and Koichi left, and Hiashi raised him. They WERE like father and son. My guess now is that he probably died, he was very old."

"Maybe that's why Koichi joined Fairy Tail. Because Hiashi died and he wanted to be around people who he knew would treat him like family. I really wish you would be nicer to him, Gajeel."

"He's an annoying piece of crap."

"But he might've lost someome close to him."

"I lost someone close to me and I didn't mope around about it."

"Well, not everyone is like you. I was devasted when I lost my mama and daddy."

"Can we stop talking about losing our damn parents? It's making me uncomfortable."

"S-sorry." Levy thought for a second. _Maybe I can find a way to get those two to be friends. After all, Koichi needs people who he knows will be like family to him so he won't feel totally left out. _Finally she thought of it. "That's enough work for today isn't it?"

"We just got here an hour ago."

"Listen, Gajeel, I have other things to do today. Sorry, but you gotta go." She pushed him out the door and all but slammed it in his face. She quickly ran back to her bed, pulling out her diary along the way.

_Dear Diary,  
Today I met a new fire mage that joined Fairy Tail. He was in Phantom Lord with Juvia and Gajeel (though Gajeel seems to hate his guts). I got the PERFECT idea to get them to be friends. I'll tell Lu-chan my plan, maybe she can help._

Levy grinned. She WOULD get those two to be friends, no matter what. After she saw that Gajeel had left the building, she raced out of Fairy Hills to Lucy's apartment, anxious for the moment she could tell the blonde mage her plan.

* * *

**Sorry it ended just like that. I felt a little rushed to finish it since I didn't post sooner. Sorry if it was bad, I promise that chapter 5 will be a LOT better. Please forgive me for my crappy chapters.**

_**Geeeeeeeeeez, Mei-chan, you can be such a downer on yourself sometimes. O.o Anywho, sorry we didn't introduce Vivi yet. Enicd said she just didn't know how it would work out... But it's coming along, guys! Also, Enicd is going to a camp thingy for... I dunno how long. But she'll be gone for a while. She says she'll try to write while she's there, and as soon as she gets back, she'll send it to me, I'll edit it as fast as I can, and we'll freaking post that mess! :D So, review, please, tell us if there's anything we need to fix, and yeah! ^w^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeey, guys! Guess who is back! I'm happy to say that while I was gone, I finished writing chapter 5. So far, this was the hardest chapter for me to come up with. I kept getting writer's block, so I'm sorry if it's not the best, and/or its too cliche, I'll try harder. Well, sorry to keep you waiting, here is chapter 5! :D**

**_Wheeeeeeeeeeeee- Sorry, again, that this took so long! Mei-chwan was at camp and whatnot! That being said, please enjoy the fruits of her efforts that she supplied, even when on vacation~ _**

* * *

"Wait, explain the situation to me again." Lucy said as she handed her petite friend a cup of tea.

Levy sighed and gave her problem again, "Koichi used to be part of Phantom Lord, Gajeel seemed to hate him while they were younger, and now Gajeel is bullying him and I want him to stop. Koichi is a nice guy and I think he lost all of his family, so I want him to feel welcomed here."

Lucy sat down next to the bluenette. "Do you have any idea why Gajeel hates him? If we can find that out, it would probably be easier to make them get along."

"I don't know, Lu-chan. Gajeel didn't give a good explanation on why he didn't like him. All he said was that Koichi was annoying and didn't have many friends. Do you think it could just be rivalry, like Natsu and Gray?"

Lucy shook her head. "It doesn't sound like that to me. Koichi and Gajeel technically haven't seen each other for seven years, I doubt that there would be any rivalry. What else happened between them?"

"Well," the word mage took a sip of her tea. "When Gajeel found out Koichi joined Fairy Tail, he seemed pretty mad. He also seemed equally upset when Koichi asked me out on a date. But Koichi was acting so nice to Gajeel, I feel as if it's only a one-sided hatred."

"Wait a second. Koichi asked you out on a date?"

"Um, yeah."

"Did you say yes?"

"I didn't really answer the question myself. Gajeel stepped in and told him no for me, in a very harsh way. I wasn't going to say yes anyway, but I at least would've been more polite about it."

"Oh, really?" Lucy smirked.

"What do you mean, Lu-chan?"

"Maybe Gajeel stepped in because he likes you!"

Levy's face turned red. There was no way Gajeel could like her. She shook her head vigorously. "No, he doesn't like me that way. He was just sticking up for me."

"You never know, Levy-chan."

"I know that he doesn't like me. We're just too different." Levy looked at her reflection in the tea. Her face saddened a bit at the thought of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Yeah," Levy replied without lifting her eyes from her tea.

"You know, guys aren't the most important thing in the world."

Levy looked at her friend with teasing eyes. "Says the girl who daydreams and obsesses over Natsu all the time."

Lucy was struck with embarrassment as her face turned red. " I do not daydream or obsess over Natsu. He and I are only friends." Her voice was defensive.

"I bet you wish you two were more than friends." Levy giggled.

"Shouldn't we be talking about getting Koichi and Gajeel to be friends?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"Whatever, but we WILL have this conversation again."

"Whatever."

"Okay, here is the plan."

The two mages walked through the cool fall wind towards to the guild. The wind had been harassing Lucy's hair and it was almost as messy as Levy's. Once they got to the big hall, they both looked like they had just rolled out of bed. Lucy turned red with embarrassment at the thought that everyone would see her tangled hair. The guild was a lot quieter than that morning and there was very little action going on. They immediately found the two mages they were looking for. Koichi and Gajeel.

The two were sitting on opposite sides of the guild. Koichi was talking to Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna. Surprisingly, Natsu and Gray weren't showing any signs of fighting. Gajeel sat at a table in a corner by himself.

"Remember the plan, Lu-chan? I'll go ask Koichi while you ask Gajeel."

"Why do I have to ask Gajeel?" Lucy whined, "He's always mean to me, and besides, you get along better with him."

"But I need to apologize to Koichi."

"I'll do that for you." Lucy said as she ran off to Koichi's table.

Levy sighed as she walked to Gajeel's table.

"H-hi, Gajeel. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked motioning towards an empty seat next to him.

"Don't care, Shrimp." He replied without looking at her.

She sat down. "So... Where is Pantherlily?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Playing cards with Salamander's cat, Wendy, and her cat."

"Ah, I see."

"What do you want, Shorty? Shouldn't you be with your fanboys?"

_Crap! _Levy thought. _I haven't seen Jet and Droy all day, they are probably upset with me for hurting their feelings yesterday._ "Well," the blunette started, "I wanted to say sorry for kicking you out so quickly earlier. I also wanted to say thanks for helping me by taking you out for dinner later."

Gajeel shot her a confuzzled look.

_Uwaahhhh, he probably thinks I'm asking him out on a date! _"N-no! Not like a date or anything! J-just as friends."

Gajeel still didn't answer.

"If you want, Lily can come too."

Gajeel thought for a second, then finally answered. "Fine, Shorty."

Levy grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Meet me here tonight around 6:00." She said handing him the address. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you then." Levy got up and quickly walked away from Gajeel, towards Lucy, who was talking to Koichi.

"Hey, Levy!~" It was Koichi.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Lucy said smirking as she walked away from the table.

"So," Levy began. "I was wondering-"

"Lucy already told me. I would love to go to dinner with you. Lucy explained to me that it wasn't a date, and I completely understand that."

"I also wanted to apologize for being rude earlier."

"You weren't being rude." Koichi said, his angelic eyes shinning. "I get that you were busy." His contagious smile grew brighter as if nothing could make him sad. "Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet." He motioned her to a seat and there was a small Exceed curled up, sleeping.

The cat had patterns akin to a jaguar's, and was just a little smaller than the other Exceeds. She wore a Heart Kruz lavender shirt with a blue ribbon, matching white gloves and skirt with a lavender hem, and one silver and one gold bangle on her left ankle.

Koichi shook her lightly. "Vivi, wake up. There is a new friend I want you to meet."

The small Exceed opened her peridot diamond-shaped eyes and looked up at Koichi.

"Vivi," Koichi continued, "This is my friend Levy. She's going to introduce you to the other cats here."

Vivi yawned and was lead by Koichi and Levy towards the group of Exceeds playing cards with Wendy.

As Vivi sat down next to them, Carla looked towards Wendy and Levy and whispered. "I feel something strange about her. She seems, well, different."

"Carla, you shouldn't judge her." Wendy told her.

"I'm not, all I'm saying is I feel there is somthing about her that I have never seen or heard of before." Carla said quietly.

"Well," Levy started. "This is Vivi, she is Koichi's Exceed and the newest memeber of Fairy Tail."

The Exceeds and Wendy happily introduced themselves.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed. "My name is Happy, and I like fish!"

"My name is Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla."

"Nice to meet you, Vivi." Carla said.

Vivi then looked over to Pantherlily, who was speechless. "She's beautiful." He mumbled quietly, Levy being the only person to hear him.

Levy wanted to giggle. She wondered what Gajeel would do if he heard his cat's comment.

"Excuse me," Koichi started. "What is your name?" He asked Lily.

"My name?" Lily snapped back into reality. "My name is Pantherlily."

Vivi sat quietly, her expression shouting to all of them that she'd much rather be alone than there.

Lily looked at her and said, "It's nice to meet you, Vi-" He was cut off.

Gajeel suddenly stood between Lily and Koichi. "I though I told you to stay away from this guild." He said gruffly. He all but glared at Lily. "Stay away from this bastard and his Exceed." He continued, "You might catch their stupidity."

Levy began to grow angry again. She wanted Gajeel to stop being mean to Koichi, but by the look of it, she started to doubt her plan before it even started.

"Wow, Gajeel-nii" Koichi started. "I don't know what's more surprising, that YOUR cat needs you to protect him, or that you've become soft."

Levy was shocked. Gajeel always grew furious and never showed mercy to people who made fun of him or Lily. Everyone knew that, espcially Koichi, who technically knew Gajeel longer than anyone in Fairy Tail, aside from Juvia.

"What did you say, jackass?" Gajeel's voice was cold and intimidating to match his demonic eyes.

"All I'm saying is, you seem like you have become a lot nicer than you were when I last saw you. And you shouldn't get mad at me if your cat is weak."

"Lily could beat your Exceed's ass any day."

"Wanna bet? Fine, we will have our cats fight right here, right now."

"Get ready to lose. Lily, Battle Mode!"

Lily's expression saddened as he transformed into Battle Mode.

"Vivi, Human Form." Koichi ordered.

Levy was a bit confuzzled. What did he mean by Human Form? She blinked and suddenly, the jaguar-like cat had pulled something out of her pocket, a borderline- blinding light flashing from her.

When the glow faded, there was no longer a cat, but a humanesque body, resemblant to that of a young teenager's, save for cat ears, nose, and tail. Vivi now had roughly shoulder-length hair that grew darker at the tips. She donned a magenta-black striped athletic top and shorts, black leg warmers with a lavender paw print at the bottoms, Heart Kruz sneakers, and matching fingerless gloves. In her now distinctly-human hands, she expertly gripped a grey halberd that had orbs at either end of it that faintly glowed amber.

Everyone was shocked into complete silence, save for Natsu and Happy.

"HIS CAT'S A PERSON!" The former exclaimed, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Why can't I have a cool transformation..." The latter sobbed as he drifted away on drooping wings.

Wendy, along with all the others, stared in awe. Was this what Carla meant when she said she felt something strange about her?

"Gajeel-nii," Koichi started. "I hope you remember that Vivi was also an S-Class mage in Phantom Lord. She is perfectly able to beat your cat, but I'll have her go easy on him, eh?"

Gajeel grew furious. "Lily, attack!"

Lily charged at the female Exceed with his sword. Right when Vivi effortlessly blocked the attack, an angry voice was heard behind them.

"What are you two doing!?" Everyone looked behind themsleves to see a fuming Mirajane. "What are you doing to your Exceeds?!" She asked Koichi and Gajeel. "They are not tools for you to fight with to sort out your problems. I'm absolutely ashamed of you both!"

"I'm sorry, Mirajane-san." Koichi quickly apologized, ducking his head.

"I don't want to hear it at the moment. If I EVER see you two using your Exceeds like that again, you'll wish you were never born."

Koichi was completely bewildered and shocked. He had no clue Mirajane could be so scary. Levy felt sorry for him, Koichi was nothing without his smile.

"Whatever." Gajeel started. "Come on, Lily, let's get out of here."

Lily half shrugged as he shrunk back into Exceed form and followed Gajeel out of the guild.

_Great, _Levy thought. _My plan might not work after all._ She sighed. If this didn't work, she didn't know what she would do to get them to be friends. _I guess I'll have to wait for tonight._

* * *

**Sorry it just ended like that. I was seriously stuggling with wrapping it up. Chapter 6 will have a better ending, I promise. Please R&R and have a great week :).**

**_Oh, yes. Vivi is so cool. SO. COOL. She is, by far, my favourite character in this story. Sorry she hasn't had much development yet, though. We have her completely planned out. And I am proud to say that I helped A LOT in her design process! Ooh, and I drew her! Maybe Enicd and I will be able to upload it to DeviantArt or something so you all can see! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa, minna :3. I'm baaaack. No, I did not die and I haven't forgotten about you guys or the story. I've been having major writers block (again) and I've started cross country, plus school is starting soon. I'm getting ready (I'm going to a new school and none of my friends will be there) and I'm scared to death o_O. Okay, I'm done with excuses (those will probably be my main excuses, forever). I'm really sorry about not posting in a long time, that was the one of the things I was scared about when I started writing this. (That list of worries consisting of: 1. I would forget about it. 2. I would get bored and stop writing. 3. I wouldn't have time to write.) But don't worry, as long as people still like my story, I'll keep writing :3 Now, I present to you, Chapter 6 *cheers in background* (BTW, I don't know if I have to put this or not, but I do not own any of the songs in this chapter and I do not own Pokemon. Or Fairy Tail, for that matter. XD)**

_**I am in total love with editing Mei-chwan's fanfics. w But- yes! We have returned! Sorry that we sometimes just vanish off the face of the earth for seemingly random periods of time. That's when personal life happens to us and we just have to wait it out, y'know? ;w; Moving right along, though, here is chapter six! Sorry if things aren't progressing fast enough for you. It'll get real intense soon. Just not in a graphic way 'cause- ewwwww... XD**_

* * *

"Be careful ladies!"

The three girls walking on the edge of Magnolia's canal looked over to see two men working diligently in their boat.

"We'll be fine, thank you." Lucy called back after they gave their warning.

"Do they always warn you about falling into the canal?" Lisanna asked her blonde friend.

"Almost always. It's a bit annoying sometimes, but I got used to it." She gave a short giggle.

"Are we almost to your apartment? I've never been before." The white-haired girl asked.

"Almost! It's up ahead, on the right."

Levy walked silently behind her two friends. While the three of them were having a sleepover at Lucy's apartment, she was going to try to get the demon and the angel to be friends. She silently prayed to herself that everything would be all right, yet that little voice in her head told her to stop wishing her plan wold work and just accept that the two would never be friends.

The bluenette sighed.

"Levy-chan? Are you okay?" A concerned Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She raised her face to meet her friend's brown orbs staring down at her with puzzlement.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, not buying into the other girl's lie.

"Maybe I'm just a little nervous about tonight." Levy faked a laugh and glanced back down at the ground.

"You shouldn't be," Lisanna was the one who spoke, "I bet any girl in the guild would love to go on a date with Koichi."

"First of all, it's not a date." Levy corrected her, "Second, almost all the girls in the guild already like someone else. Juvia likes Gray, Evergreen likes Elfman, Wendy likes Romeo-"

"You know what I mean, Levy. But either way, you still shouldn't be worried or nervous. It'll all work out. Plus, you do look really pretty."

Though she somewhat doubted the former part of Lisanna's statement, Levy felt a bit of self-consciousness at the latter half. She was wearing an orange sundress that shone like a sunset, beige flats, and a matching shoulder bag. Her usually wild hair was tamed with an orange headband from Lucy's Crab Spirit, Cancer. The blonde mage refused to let Levy go out on her "date" with her hair looking like a 'thorn bush'. She knew what her friends were trying to do. Lucy was trying to make her look pretty to impress Gajeel, while Lisanna tried to make her look pretty for Koichi. Levy certainly felt a bit more confident in her looks, but she still didn't know WHO she was trying to impress. Levy looked into the water and saw the reflection of the street lights that looked like a family of fireflies. "_Hopefully I can get Gajeel and Koichi to be like brothers, or at least consider each other nakama..."_

"I guess I'm worried that it won't go over well at all," Levy started, "I mean, you saw what those two did today at the guild. What if they get into another fight?"

"They probably won't. But you should be more concerned about them making their Exceeds fight like Pokemon again." Lucy tried to hold back a snicker at the thought of the two mages dressed as Pokemon trainers.

"I guess you're right, Lu-chan..."

Levy looked up to see that they have arrived outside of Lucy's apartment.

"Levy-chan?" the Celestial mage said as she looked through her keys to find the one to her door.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck tonight." Lucy beamed.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. Hopefully they won't destroy the restaurant." Levy shook her head.

"And, by the way, you are welcomed to come over after your 'date'."

"Yeah, Lucy and I would love to hear what happened." Lisanna commented.

Levy smiled at the offer. "Thanks, guys. I'll try to make it."

Lucy smiled at her friend before she started walking to the door of the brick apartment building, key in hand. "If you need anything, just give us a call or something!"

"Thanks, Lu-chan."

Lucy opened the door and she and Lisanna went in. Levy watched her friends disappear into the apartment, when suddenly...

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I CAN'T GO ON A JOB, CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE A FRIEND OVER!? NO, YOU CAN'T STAY! GET OUT NOW! NO! NOT THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

... Was what Levy heard before she saw a pink headed figure jumped out of Lucy's window to be caught and carried away by an flying blue cat. She sighed. When will Lu-chan accept her feelings for Natsu? And when will Natsu stop being so clueless? And when will he stop barging into her aparment? She didn't know how Lucy managed it everyday. It must be annoying having your best friend (and crush) randomly appear in your house uninvited everyday. Levy thought about what would happen if Gajeel just happened to be in her room one day. He would probably get lost in the pile of books, but she knew he would never do that. Gajeel and Natsu were nothing alike, even if they were both Dragon Slayers.

Levy started to walk a little when she heard a familiar voice call her name from behind. She turned to see the red-headed Fire Make mage and his Exceed catching up to her.

"Hey, Levy. I saw you, Lucy, and Lisanna talking. I didn't know Lucy lived in the apartment building next to mine." His angelic golden eyes sparkling even more with every word he said.

"Yeah, talk about a coincidence," the girl smiled even if she wasn't in the mood to. Koichi had that effect on people.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind, but can Vivi join us tonight? She hasn't seen much of Magnolia and she is really excited to see everything."

Levy looked at the small cat. Vivi's face was a mix between tired and slightly annoyed? Either way, Levy was happy to see the Exceed. "Of course I don't mind. The more the merrier." Levy said grinning at the young jaguar. "Well, we better hurry if we want to get there before it gets too crowded."

Koichi smiled and followed the bluenette towards the restaurant.

Levy started to shake slightly in fear as they came closer to the restaurant. She was scared at the prospect of the two mages fighting and her plan not working. Or perhaps she scared that Gajeel would be mad at her when he found out that she invited Koichi too? Despite denying she had feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer, she always secretly loved it when he would smile and hated whenever he was mad or upset. She always tried to make him feel better, but this time, no matter what she did, he would likely stay mad that she brought along the 'annoying piece of crap'.

The Solid Script mage looked around the front of the restaurant until she saw the gruff looking man and his panther companion sitting on a bench. The petite bookworm took in a deep breath before gathering up the courage to go talk to him.

"Um, Koichi?"

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

_Ugh, why is he calling me Levy-chan? He never called me that before. He's starting to sound like Jet and Droy._ "Um, you can just call me Levy, no need for the honorifics. Second, I want to apologize in advance, but I also invited Gajeel and Lily. I was, uhm, a bit nervous. I'm really sorry."

Koichi's seemed to sadden a bit at the thought of someone else being there too, but he didn't stop smiling. _Doesn't his face hurt from all that smiling?_ Levy thought to herself.

"Either way," Koichi started. "I'm happy to be here with you Levy-ch-, I mean Levy. It's also nice to hang out with Gajeel-nii like old times." His smile started to replenish and Levy realised something. Koichi seemed to love Gajeel like a brother, no matter how many times he would bully him. Levy felt something warm inside of her when she thought about how much Koichi cared about the cold-hearted, pierced Dragon Slayer. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. _Now I HAVE to get those two to be friends._ Just seeing how much Koichi cared about Gajeel gave Levy a bit of confidence as she walked over to the Iron mage.

"Hi, Gajeel." Levy said with confidence.

Gajeel sniffed the air and looked up towards Koichi. "What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"W-well, um, you see Gajeel," Levy said as she started to lose her momentum, "I kinda invited both of you here, so the three, I mean five of us could hang out."

"No way I'm hanging out with that bas-" Gajeel was quickly cut off.

"Gajeel, would hanging out for ONCE with your old nakama kill you?!" Levy stated fiercly.

He glared at her and opened his mouth to say something when this time, Lily cut him off. "She's right, Gajeel. You haven't seen Koichi in more than seven years. It wouldn't hurt you to spend not even a full day with him."

"Whose side are you on, cat?!"

Lily shrugged slightly.

"Fine, one time. But that's it. Ya hear me, Shorty?"

Levy could feel Koichi relaxing a bit behind her. She smiled. With any luck, one time would be all she needed.

* * *

_**Well, fudge muffins, sorry if that counts as a cliff hanger! oAo Soooooo, we may have not gotten to the whole action-packed plot line yet, but bear with us, we've got this really planned out. It's gonna get even more awesome eventually. I promise. ;3 Favourite, Follow, Review, guys! We're trying to get Enicd some exposure here! She's thinking of doing some Disney x Fairy Tail crossovers as well... What do you think of that? :D**_

**Hello everyone! Once again, sorry for the late update, I feel terrible about it and I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Like jhline said, I was thinking of doing Disney x Fairy Tail and I'm gonna start writing it tomorrow. It'll be a series called "Just a Fairy Tail" and the first installment will be called "A Fairy Keeps her Honor". So if you are a Disney freak (like I am :3) please make sure to look at that. Oh also, this Friday is gonna be a special day for me...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! yep, August 22, so if you wanna send me a happy birthday pm or review, you are welcomed to do so c:. Anyway, have a great week and wish me luck on my Disney stories. Sayonara :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sweet fudge muffins with strawberries and mango sauce, that was a nice break. Yeaaaaaaaah, as I've mentioned before, Enicd is the one writing this and I edit it, however, I'm also supposed to help come up with ideas... Which I didn't... Sorry, guys. QwQ Anywho, WE'RE GETTING THERE. This story is going to be so many chapters long, we haven't really even gotten to the actual action-packed plot yet! XD**_

**Hi, everybody! :3 Guess who is back with a brand new chapter?! That's right. ME, ENICD! Okay, I have literally NO idea why I'm in such a good mood. Like, not even five minutes ago I was all like "UGH! I'm so bored, there is NOTHING to do." Then I realised I haven't updated my story in, like, FOREVER. So, yeah, I'm back and I'm trying to actually come up with a good idea for this chapter. It took me this long to come up with even a very small idea for it. So, yeah. This will be one of my poorly written chapters. I'll be honest, this is more of a filler chapter than an 'actually having to do with the plot line that will start to come up slowly and you need to wait maybe two more chapters until something [interesting] happens' chapter (dang, that's a long name). But at least I have pretty much everything in the main plot line figured out. Okay, enough of me stalling, here is the (poorly written) chapter 7!**

* * *

Levy stared quietly at the food that was just placed in front of her. They had been at the restaurant for about thirty minutes, doing nothing but sitting quietly. Every now and then Levy or Lily would try to start a conversation, but it only lead to Gajeel and Koichi arguing about something. Levy sat at the head of the table with Gajeel and Lily sitting to her right, across from Koichi and Vivi.

Levy cleared her throat as she attempted to start another conversation. "So, Koichi, what made you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Koichi glanced up from his meal. "Well, um, after Vivi and I travelled alone for a while, we decided that we missed living in a guild, so we started searching for one to join. After I heard that the Tenroujima group returned, and that Juvy-chan and Gajeel-nii weren't dead, I realized that I really missed them, so I thought Fairy Tail would be the best choice for myself and Vivi."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute. What happened to Hiashi?" Gajeel asked in a semi concerned voice.

Koichi's golden orbs left Levy's gaze as he looked to the ground solemnly. "Hiashi died last month. He was very old and I don't think he was healthy enough to live the way we did. I tried to convince him to join a guild, but he refused, saying he wanted nothing more to do with a guild after what happened between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail."

"Oh," Gajeel said sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Hiashi was a good man. He didn't deserve to die yet." It was probably the nicest thing Gajeel had said to Koichi all evening.

Levy looked at Gajeel as his red, demon-like eyes saddened. She felt sorry for both of the mages. They both lost someone who seemed important to them.

"It's okay," Koichi started, his voice filled with sadness, "He died happily. And besides, he's in a better place now."

"Don't worry, Koichi. I'm sure Hiashi is watching over you." Levy stated, trying to bring up the mood. "And I'm sure he is happy you've found a guild to welcome you." Levy smiled.

Koichi raised his eyes to the bluenette's and returned one of his famous 'Koichi smiles'. "Thanks, Levy. But do you know what I've always wanted to do?"

"Hm?"

"I've always wanted to recreate Phantom Lord!"

Gajeel coughed, almost choking on the iron piece he was chewing on. "What the hell! Are you crazy?!"

Koichi looked at him with a confuzzled face. "What do you mean, Gajeel-nii? I don't see the problem with getting everyone from Phantom Lord back together."

"First of all, stop called me 'Gajeel-nii'! Second, do you know how dangerous that could be? What if they want revenge on Fairy Tail? Do you not remember what happened and how many people got hurt? Do you not remember what I did to Levy cause of that gui-" He cut himself off.

Levy looked at the dragon slayer as he was about to mention what he did to her. She thought she saw his red eyes start to tear up, but thought it was just her imagination. Even if he was sorry for what he did, he wasn't emotional enough to cry about it, was he?

"Wait, what happened?" Koichi asked.

"Nothing." Gajeel and Levy said in unison.

Koichi looked down. "Well, Hiashi said that before Jose became the guild master, Phantom Lord wasn't that bad of a guild. But anyway, I'm happy I joined Fairy Tail."

Gajeel rolled his eyes again and took a bite out of his iron.

Levy sat in silence, as it was now the Excced's turn to start a conversation with each other.

"So, Vivi," Lily started, "How do you like Fairy Tail so far?"

Vivi looked at the black exceed sitting across from her. Her face was emotionless and she refused to say anything.

"Vivi, he asked you a question, you need to be polite and answer." Koichi scolded calmly.

Vivi flicked her deep green eyes scornfully at the fire mage before sighing in resignation. "It's fine, I guess. It's a lot louder than Phantom Lord was. I suppose I'll have to cope with it." Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Oh, Vivi, tell them about your magic and fighting skills!" Koichi said like an excited little boy showing off an action figure.

The exasperated look the cat gave the redhead made Levy suspect that it was not Koichi's first time telling Vivi to do this. "I fight with a fire halberd, I can turn human, I can fly. Is that a sufficient amount of speech for you?"

Koichi only grinned even harder. "Vivi was also an S-class mage back at Phantom Lord. I was her partner for the exams!"

"You weren't a very good partner, she only picked you cause she had no one else to pick. You were more like a cheerleader, just like Shrimp's fanboys." Gajeel stated coldly.

Koichi and Levy both shot a glare at the Dragon Slayer. So much for Gajeel being nice to Koichi. And just when Levy thought they were actually going to make up.

"Well, it's been a long day. I think Vivi and I are gonna head home now. Thanks for inviting us, Levy." Koichi said as he got up and handed Levy some money to pay for their meal.

"Ok, bye, Koichi, bye, Vivi." Levy waved as the fire mage and the Exceed left the building. Then she looked at Gajeel. "You know, you could've been nicer about that last comment you made."

Gajeel grunted. "I was only telling the truth."

"Still, could you try to demonstrate at least a little social grace?"

"I'll think about it." Gajeel looked at her. "Uh, sorry about bringing up the thing about Phantom Lord."

Levy quickly averted her eyes. "It's all right, you didn't mean to." She lied. Even thought she forgave him a long time ago, the topic still bothered her.

"Well, I'm gonna go now too." Gajeel said. "You coming, Lily?"

Lily looked at his friend. "You go on ahead, I'm going to ask Levy something really quickly."

"Suit yourself." Gajeel walked out.

"Um, Levy?"

"What is it, Lily?"

"About Vivi, do you think she's happy here? I really want to talk to her, but she always seems upset."

_Maybe he likes her_, Levy thought to herself. "Well, since she was an S-class mage, maybe you and her could spar some. That'll probably give you some more time to talk to her and find common interests."

"That might actually work. Thanks, Levy." Lily got up and started to head towards the door. "Oh, by the way, could you not tell Gajeel? I don't want him getting mad at me if I hang out with Vivi."

"I'm sure he wouldn't get mad, but I won't tell him."

"Okay, thanks." With that, the black Exceed sprouted wings and took off after his companion.

Levy sighed as she sat alone at the table. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 7:13. _Well, it's not too late, I could probably still go to Lu-chan's. I'm sure they won't mind._

* * *

**Sorry that it just ended, but like I said, I had no ideas, I can't believe I even wrote that much. This chapter was just a little more background about Koichi and Vivi, but believe me, Vivi has a lot more to her backstory. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. I'm worried Lily is going to be too OOC in this fanfic... ANYWAY, next chapter will be much better, I promise. That is when the action will start. But please R&R and tell me if you have any ideas or anything. I'll try to get chapter 8 at ASAP, until then, BAI! C:**

_**WOO, okay, that was a bit of a train wreck. We're good, though. OOC-ness aside, we're sort of getting somewhere with character development! Cannot WAIT to elaborate on Vivi and whatever, because I could write a twenty page paper on why she is, like, thebombdotcom. Also, we're working on A Fairy Keeps Her Honor! Ahh, there's so much stuff to do, so little time! Anywho, see you all later! ;3**_


End file.
